


Mahvir Sulevin Garas (The Dawn Will Come) Elven Translation

by FadeKiss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeKiss/pseuds/FadeKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rough translation of 'The Dawn Will Come' into Elvish....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahvir Sulevin Garas (The Dawn Will Come) Elven Translation

Mahvir Sulevin Garas (Tomorrow will certainly come) ((The Dawn Will Come))

Tel’Sulevin'ena (Uncertainty emerges) ((Shadows fall))  
Enansal’in ven’ena (Hopes/blessings leave) ((and hope has fled))  
Vhenan misu’him (Heart becomes a blade) ((steel your heart))

Mahvir sulevin garas (Tomorrow will certainly come) ((the dawn will come))

Hamin felas melana (The time of rest is slow) ((the night is long))  
Vir tel’sulevin (and the path is uncertain) ((and the path is dark))  
Tu’then tarasyl (Be aware of the sky?) ((look to the sky))  
Sa’vunin’ena... (One day soon) (( for one day soon…))

Mahvir Garas (Tomorrow comes) ((the dawn will come))

Ghi’falon tel’vir (The friend/guide of beasts has no path) ((The shepherd’s lost))  
Vhen’an ara’val (and home is a long journey) ((And his home is far))  
Vi tarasyl’mi’durgenin (travel the path of sky diamonds) ((Keep to the stars))

Mahvir Sulevin Garas (Tomorrow will certainly come) ((The dawn will come))

Hamin felas melana (The time of rest is slow) ((The night is long))  
Vir tel’sulevin (and the path is uncertain) ((And the path is dark))  
Tu’then tarasyl (Be aware of the sky) ((look to the sky))  
Sa’vunin’ena... (One day soon) ((for one day soon…))

Mahvir Garas (Tomorrow comes) ((The dawn will come))

Tel’ha’min (Unsheathe your blade) ((Bare your blade))  
Solas tel’ha’min (Take pride in doing so) ((And raise it high))  
Sulevin solasan (Be certain in this prideful place) ((Stand your ground))

Mahvir Sulevin Garas (Tomorrow will certainly come) ((The dawn will come…))

Hamin felas melana (The time of rest is slow) ((The night is long))  
Vir tel’sulevin (The path is uncertain) ((and the path is dark…))  
Tu’then tarasyl (Be aware of the sky) ((look to the sky))  
Sa’vunin’ena... (One day soon) ((for one day soon…))

Mahvir Garas... (Tomorrow comes) ((The dawn will come…))


End file.
